


Comfort

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Implied Threesome Relationship, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not live in luxury but being together is all the comfort they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!
> 
> Have some Titan Trio fluffy goodness <333
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

They need a better apartment.

Between Annie’s strewn clothing, Reiner’s tools, and Bertholdt’s textbooks, can they even call it an apartment anymore?

However, with their combined salaries, this—in Annie’s words—‘rat-hole in the wall’ is all they can afford; Annie’s job at the gym and the extra shifts Reiner picks up at the auto shop barely has them making rent and paying the bills. Bertholdt keeps offering to pitch in but _college is too important to pass up, Bertl, just let us handle this_ and _if you even think about quitting, I’ll send you flying through a wall._

When they left their hometown three years ago, the trio never thought living without their families’ help would be so hard.

Annie’s father, bless his soul, left her a sizeable trust when he passed away, unfortunately it does not become effective until she turns thirty which is not for another decade. Reiner’s family might help out, but with many younger siblings and a struggling farm, he prefers not asking them. Bertholdt’s parents refuse to send a dime after they found out about their only son’s illicit relationship with the neighbor girl _and_ the farm boy.

The trio can care less about what people say about them, yet it is one of the reasons why they left—with meager belongings and even meager funds—and moved to a city where no one knows them.

“The shower’s making that noise again,” Annie mentions, walking out of the bathroom in her bathrobe while toweling her hair dry.

Reiner looks up from a worn paperback and stares at her. “And what do you want me to do about it?”

“Fix it.”

“I’m a mechanic, Annie, not a plumber,” he grumbles.

Annie scowls. “It’s basically the same thing. Just pretend it’s a car.”

“Forget it. The last time I tried to _fix_ something, we ended up without electricity for a week and had to stay at Eren and Levi’s. Do you want to risk showering _there_ again?”

Her glower deepens. “No.”

“I’ll call the super tomorrow,” Reiner says, returning to his reading.

Tossing the damp towel atop a pile of dirty—clean?—laundry, Annie plops on the cushion next to the blond and leans over to get a closer look at the paperback.

“What are you reading?”

“Just something Connie lent me. He thought I’d like it.”

Her eyes skim over a few lines. “It looks boring.”

“It’s decent so far.”

Annie rests her head on his shoulder. “Read me some.”

“Didn’t you just say it was boring?”

“It is but I need a nap and your voice puts me to sleep.”

Reiner rolls his eyes and flips back a few pages. “The morning had dawned clear and cold,” he starts, “with a crispness that hinted at the end of summer…”

 

 

 

 

Bertholdt returns to the apartment later in the day and finds his boyfriend and girlfriend asleep on the couch; an open paperback rests atop of Reiner’s lap.

Annie is pressed against the blond’s side with Reiner’s arm slung over her waist.

This is one of the rare moments where his friends are not sniping at the other. He loves both dearly but their arguments can be a little grating and have him reaching for a dry towel multiple times.

Smiling, Bertholdt picks up a blanket off the floor and drapes it over the slumbering pair. He then settles next to Reiner, hugging his waist and resting his head on a shoulder.

Said man stirs awake, groggily opening his eyes. “…Bertl? Whazzit?”

“Shhh, go back to sleep,” he soothes, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

Annie mumbles something and cuddles closer, something she would never do while conscious. Her hand searches out Bertholdt’s and grasps it. Reiner drapes his free arm over the tall brunet before falling back to sleep. It does not take long for Bertholdt to join them in dreamland.

They may not live in luxury but being together is all the comfort they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy endings are my favorites :)


End file.
